No Thanks for the Memories/Стенограмма
* * TALIA: One, and two, and three, and four. * * (MUSIC PLAYING) * * IRIS: ♪ Oh, when I start the day * * ♪ I'm checking on my friends ♪ * * Hmm… * * (GASPS) * * TALIA: Again, Iris? The lyrics are, "To see if they're okay." * * IRIS: Ugh! * * Sorry. I've been so distracted lately. * * TALIA: Hmm? * * IRIS: I keep forgetting these lyrics. It's so frustrating. Ugh! * * TALIA: Perhaps you've been working too hard. * * AURIANA: It's true. * * You need to get out of here. Clear your head. * * Maybe buy some new shoes, really cute shoes with little sparkly things on them! * * IRIS: Buying sparkly new shoes will help me remember? * * AURIANA: Oh, totally! (Pause) * * Remember what? * * IRIS: Mmm. * * TALIA: Perhaps Auriana's right. * * Not about the shoes, but a change of scenery might help. * * You could go to a library or a park or a soundproof windowless room. * * IRIS: Or the smoothie bar! That's a great idea. * * No distractions. Lyrics memorised. * * TALIA: "No distractions"? * * IRIS: Not even one. You'll see. I'll have the lyrics memorised in minutes. (Iris runs off) * * (At smoothie bar) NATHANIEL: So that's one pineapple-grape-avocado-rutabaga smoothie. * * That's a big change for you. * * IRIS: All those ingredients are good brain food, and I need a good brain to memorise these lyrics. * * NATHANIEL: I can't wait to hear you sing that song. * * IRIS: (distracted by Nathaniel) (GASPS) * * (Stalks away and sits down) (SLURPING) * * Huh? (Realizes she forgot the lyrics at the counter)(GASPS) * * (Runs back to get them) (CHUCKLES) (to Nathaniel) Forgot the lyrics. * * (Auriana and Talia spying on Iris through window at smoothie bar) AURIANA: You were so right, Talia. There is a mega-huge distraction here. * * Iris: (SLURPING)(trying to memorize) Ugh! * * AURIANA: Delicious Earth fruits mashed together and served in a cup. * * How can you get anything done? * * TALIA: I meant that distraction. (points to Nathaniel) * * AURIANA: Oh! Huger distraction. * * IRIS: Okay, focus. Focus! * * "When I start the day I'm checking on my friends * * "To see if they're okay they can count on me." * * TALIA: Hmm. I have a better idea. * * (all three girls at the park) TALIA: (BREATHS DEEPLY) (calmly) * * Zintaxtra. On Ephedia, it's an exercise of mental focus similar to Earth's yoga, that will help clear your mind so your brain can accept the new lyrics. * * AURIANA: Ah! My mind is almost empty. I can feel it. (SNORING) * * IRIS AND TALIA: Huh? * * TALIA: Ugh. * * (Auriana and Iris sitting on the grass while Talia watches) AURIANA: I will share with you my never-fail memorisation method that has been passed down for generations in my family and that always works. * * First, breathe in. * * IRIS AND AURIANA: (INHALES DEEPLY) * * AURIANA: That's it. Now let nothing distract... * * (GASPS) Is that a squirrel? * * IRIS AND TALIA: Huh? * * AURIANA: Oh Gasp! And a cute boy is feeding it a nut! * * TALIA: Mmm. (SCOFFS) * * IRIS: (writing the lyrics on her hand) "Oh, when I start the day..." * * TALIA: (takes pen from her) That is not memorising. * * IRIS: ( NERVOUS CHUCKLES) Desperate times call for desperate measures? * * TALIA: And what if you forget the words to a spell? * * Are you going to write them all on your hands? * * Let's get Squirrel Girl, and go practise at the venue. * * You'll just have to learn the lyrics as we rehearse. * * IRIS: Hmm. * * (In MEphisto and Praxina's cave) GRAMORR: Or you can sleep for all eternity. (Pause) Mephisto! Praxina! * * MEPHISTO: You have our full attention, Your Gloomiest Darkly Darkness Master. * * GRAMORR: It seems our little princess, Iris, is having trouble with her memory. * * You should definitely take advantage of the situation. * * PRAXINA: We'll help her get rid of all of her memory. * * Then we get her on our side, and we become unstoppable. * * GRAMORR: Hmm. * * (LAUGHS MANIACALLY) * * (Iris, Talia and Auriana at the stage) IRIS: (on phone) Mmm-hmm. Bye! * * TALIA: Focus, Iris. * * You don't have much time to memorise the lyrics. * * Auriana and I have to see the manager. We won't be long. * * AURIANA: Ooh! * * TALIA: (GRUNTS) * * AURIANA: He's the one with the long dark hair and the blue eyes, right? * * TALIA: Ugh. * * IRIS: Okay. "Oh, when I start the day, I'm, ooh, checking on my friends." * * MEPHISTO: (IN DISGUISE AS A MECHANIC) (MAN GRUNTING) * * IRIS: (noticing him) Is everything okay? * * MEPHISTO: Not really. * * Hey, you're that singer! Uh, Iris, right? * * IRIS: Mmm-hmm. * * MEPHISTO: Well, sorry to say, but the computer crashed and the backup won't work. * * Without it, there won't be a light show for the concert. * * IRIS: Oh, that's horrible! Can I help? * * MEPHISTO: You bet. * * IRIS: (running up to him) (PANTING) * * MEPHISTO: Just hold down these two buttons. * * IRIS: (GASPS) (GIGGLES) It's working! * * MEPHISTO: Hmm. (Pause) Phew! Thanks for helping me. * * IRIS: Glad I could help save the show. (Pause) Hmm? * * (Animal appears on Mephisto's shoulder) (SQUEAKS) * * IRIS: (GASPS) Oh, is it yours? Can I hold it? * * Oh, aren't you a cutie pie? Oh, yes, you are! You're a little ball of love! * * (ANIMAL SQUEAKS) * * IRIS: (spell is cast from animal) (GASPS) * * (RUMBLING) * * (GRUNTING) * * (GROANS) * * (WHIMPERING) (Iris loses her memory from spell) * * Uh, hi. Is your name Melifello? * * MEPHISTO: Hmm? (Transforms out of disguise) * * PRAXINA: (appears next to Mephisto) You don't remember us, your bestie best friends? * * IRIS: I'm sorry. I'm feeling a little dizzy and kind of confused. * * MEPHISTO: Well, at least you have your pet with you. * * (ANIMAl SQUEAKS) * * IRIS: (GASPS) * * MEPPHISTO: Animals are so comforting. * * (Auriana and Talia walking back to the stage) AURIANA: You know… * * MEPHISTO AND PRAXINA: (hear Auriana and Talia coming) Huh? (Flashes out with Iris to back room) * * AURIANA: I think that manager was kind of cute, and he was definitely into you. * * TALIA: (bored) Really? I didn't notice. * * I was too busy wondering how Iris was doing with her lyrics. * * PRAXINA: (to Iris, watching Auriana and Talia through back window) (puts arm around Iris) Those girls are bad news, and they're out to get you! * * IRIS: Me? Why? They look so nice. * * PRAXINA: (SCOFFS) Well, they're very not nice. * * The stiff one with the black hair, she once stole your voice. * * IRIS: My voice, really? Come on! That's a little extreme. * * MEPHISTO: We should go now. (Flashes out with Iris and Praxina) * * TALIA: (hears flashing) (GASPS) * * AURIANA: What's wrong, Talia? * * TALIA: Nothing. * * (MEPhisto, Praxina and Iris flash into old abandoned house) IRIS: Where are we? * * MEPHISTO: It's our hangout. * * It's where we like to talk, cast spells, do each other's hair and... (Praxina nudges him) Ow! * * IRIS: Seriously? * * Hmm? This place doesn't really seem like my style. * * Who were those girls? They seemed so nice. * * PRAXINA: (flashing in next to her) Iris, you can't seriously think that. Look. * * (Watching Talia through a magic portal) TALIA: Iris was just here a moment ago. * * When I get my hands on her… * * IRIS: (watching Talia) (GASPS) * * MEPHISTO: And even though that redhead is cute and talented and has no reason to feel insecure about anything, she's... * * (Now watching Auriana through magic portal) AURIANA: ♪ Oh, when I start the day I'm checking on my... ♪ * * (LAUGHS) How can you be mad at Iris? She's so smart and pretty. * * I wish I could be like her. * * Iris: (watching) (GASPS) * * PRAXINA: She's jealous of you. * * She wants to take over your identity. * * IRIS: Really? But why? * * PRAXINA: Are you kidding? You're like, um, such a super amazingly awesome and, uh, powerful force for good, ahem, that they want to destroy you. * * Once they even sent a black crystal minotaur to attack you. * * IRIS: A minotaur. That's impossible, yet kind of familiar. * * PRAXINA: It's hard to believe, yes. * * IRIS: Huh? * * PRAXINA: But it's all true. * * And we wouldn't let anything happen to you, our bestie best friend. * * IRIS: Huh? (Pauses) (runs up to them) * * Oh, thank you. (Hugs Mephisto and Praxina) * * MEPHISTO AND PRAXINA: (BOTH WHIMPER) * * IRIS: (still hugging) You are the bestie best friends ever. * * BOTH: Hmm? (Satisfied) Hmm. * * (Auriana and Talia sitting on the stage looking for Iris) AURIANA: ♪ Ring-a-ding! * * ♪ Ring-a-ling! * * ♪ Ring-a-bling! ♪ * * Hmm. Still no… * * (PHONE BUZZES) * * Wait! * * (PHONE BUZZING) * * Iris, are you hiding? * * Got you! (GASPS) * * Huh? * * (PHONE BUZZING) * * Huh? * * Oh! Why would she leave her phone in such a strange place? * * TALIA: She wouldn't. * * (Back to Mephisto and Praxina and Iris) PRAXINA: (staring at Iri's glowing necklace) What are you looking at? (Clutches pendant) * * PRAXINA: Your... Ohh, my pendant! * * IRIS: Huh? (Clutching pendant) * * PRAXINA: Don't you remember? I lent it to you last week for our concert. * * But I need it back now, if that's cool. * * IRIS: (doesn't remember) Oh, of course. (NERVOUS CHUCKLES) * * PRAXINA: (EVIL LAUGH) * * IRIS: (looking out a window) You don't think they'll be able to find me, do you? * * PRAXINA: (preoccupied with Iris's pendant) Uh, no, you're safe with us. * * (SNICKERS) (casts spell on pendant) Unfindable. * * (Auriana and Talia in town searching for Iris) AURIANA: We have to do something. * * TALIA: Here. * * AURIANA AND TALIA: (cast spell to find Iris) Crystalocum Ostendere! * * AURIANA: Why is it blank? * * TALIA: Huh? * * (GRUNTS) * * This kind of magic must be the work of Mephisto and Praxina. * * AURIANA: Great. * * Well, if our magic didn't work, how are we going to find her? * * TALIA: (SIGHS) Good question. * * (Mephisto, Praxina and Iris in the house) IRIS: Did you just say "cast spells"? * * PRAXINA: It's always the most talented who are the most modest. * * You're a master of spells. * * We were supposed to work on one today for the show. * * IRIS AND MEPHISTO: We were? * * PRAXINA: (trying to sound convincing) Yes. * * IRIS: Hmm. * * PRAXINA: (pulls Mephisto aside) (whispering) Now that we have little miss Iris and her magic on our side, we can use her to create a portal leading to Ephedia's palace. * * Won't Gramorr be proud of me? (CHUCKLES) * * MEPHISTO: You mean proud of us, right? * * PRAXINA: Yeah, whatever. * * MEPHISTO: You know, we cast spells for good, you, Praxina, me, and also another friend who's living far away from here. * * We were about to go there today. * * Would you like to come with us? * * IRIS: (happily) Yes. * * IRIS: (Mephisto casts spell and creates portal tearing a hole through the old ceiling) Ugh! What is this? * * MEPHISTO: Don't worry. * * We just have to go through there. * * PRAXINA: Our friend would like to talk to you. (Gramorr appears in a a portal) * * IRIS: (GASPS) * * MEPHISTO AND PRAXINA: Hmm. * * IRIS: (GASPS) * * GRAMORR: Hello, Iris. * * IRIS: (uncomfortable) Uh, have we met? * * GRAMORR: Not yet, but I hope you'll be visiting me very soon. * * We've so much to discuss. * * (To Mephisto and Praxina) Don't let me down. (Disappears) * * IRIS: (concerned) You know, I'm feeling kind of... * * Praxina: (takes her hand) Excited? Me, too. Let's start. * * IRIS: (GASPS) * * MEPHISTO: Okay, this is how we create portals to go to some place. * * First, get in touch with your inner anger. * * It's like you've been wronged, and you're not gonna take it. * * IRIS: (GASPS) Not gonna take it. Right! * * MEPHISTO: Hmm. * * Now, repeat after me. * * IRIS: Mmm. * * TALIA: Okay, review the situation. * * Someone is blocking us from locating Iris. * * Praxina and Mephisto might be involved. * * AMARU:(SNIFFING) * * TALIA: What or who... * * AMARU: Amaru! Amaru! * * Amaru! Amaru! (YELLS) * * ARIANA: Amaru? * * TALIA: (looking closely at where Iris disappeared) Black crystal dust... * * You're brilliant, Amaru! * * AMARU: (CHORTLES) * * TALIA: Now we just have to follow your light. * * It should lead us to the twins and to Iris. * * (Auriana and Talia arrive at old house) AURIANA: (GASPING) * * Ugh, this place gives me the creeps. * * TALIA: Huh? * * AURIANA AND TALIA: (watching Iris, Mephisto and praxina creating a portal) (BOTH GASP) * * AURIANA: How did they get Iris to do evil magic with them? * * TALIA: We'll worry about that later. * * Right now, we have to get her back. * * (To Amaru) Go inside and stop them. * * Okay, we force the door! * * IRIS: Hmm? ( sees amaru on her leg) * * AMARU: (WHIMPERS) * * IRIS: Hey, I know you! * * MEPHISTO: (worried) Uh, no, you don't! * * IRIS: He looks familiar. * * PRAXINA: Uh, it's probably going to turn into a gigantic minotaur. * * IRIS: Him? But he's so cute! * * MEPHISTO: Don't fall for it. It's a brilliant evil disguise. * * PRAXINA: Ugh! Enough. Now concentrate. * * AURIANA: Leave her alone! * * IRIS: Huh? * * TALIA: Iris, we're here to rescue you. Talia, Princess of Xeris! (Transforms) * * AURIANA: Auriana, Princess of Volta! (Transforms) * * TALIA: Amaru, activate the arena! * * PRAXINA: Aterodere! * * AURIANA AND TALIA: (get hit with spell) (SCREAMS) (monster emerges) * * MONSTER: (GROWLING) * * AURIANA AND TALIA: (GASPS) * * PRAXINA: (to Iris) Don't forget, those awful girls once sent a sea monster after you. * * AURIANA: Hey, that is such a lie! (Iris shoots magic spell at them) * * AURIANA AND TALIA: (EXCLAIMS) * * (GASPS) * * (BOTH YELL) * * IRIS: (her spell misses them) Ugh! * * AURIANA: (GASPS) She doesn't recognize us. * * TALIA: They must have done something to her memory. * * AURIANA: Can we fix it? * * TALIA: We have to try. * * PRAXINA: We need to get rid of those girls once and for all! * * Uh, right, Iris? * * IRIS: (Evil) Definitely. (Transforms to evil) * * AURIANA AND TALIA: (BOTH EXCLAIM) * * AURIANA:(GRUNTS) Huh? * * TALIA: Iris! * * AURIANA AND TALIA: Iris, no! * * (GRUNTING) * * MEPHISTO: Explodium. * * AURIANA AND TALIA: (GRUNTING) (GASPING) * * IRIS: Telanoc. * * (RUMBLING) * * (BOTH YELP) (Auriana and Talia get trapped in a crystal spell from Iris) * * MEPHISTO AND PRAXINA: (hugging each other) (LAUGHING EVILLY) * * MONSTER: (GROWLS) * * TALIA: Crystal Protendere. * * MEPHISTO AND PRAXINA: Huh? * * (SHATTERS) (Auriana and Talia are free) * * TALIA: She's lost to them and their dark, evil ways. * * AURIANA: We can't give up. * * MEPHISTO AND PRAXINA: (BOTH CHUCKLE) (cast spell) * * AURIANA AND TALIA: (YELLING) (PANTING) * * IRIS: (to Mephisto and Praxina) Let's show them what best friends can do! * * 'Cause they're never taking my identity or voice from me! * * (Iris traps Auriana and Talia in crystal) AURIANA AND TALIA: (SHRIEK) (GRUNTING) * * IRIS:Hmm. * * MONSTER: (GRUNTING) * * (GROWLING) * * TALIA: Voice! Auriana, that's it! * * She doesn't recognize our faces, but maybe she'll recognise our voices. * * AURIANA: Mmm-hmm. * * MONSTER: (RUMBLING) * * (GROWLING) * * TALIA: Sing! * * AURIANA AND TALIA: ♪ Oh, when I start the day I'm checking on my friends ♪ To see if they're okay * * ♪ They can count on me * * IRIS: (GASPS) * * AURIANA AND TALIA; ♪ And when I'm feeling down My friends will come around * * ♪ We're gonna make some noise * * IRIS: (tries to cast spell) (GRUNTING) * * ♪ We'll be laughing... * * IRIS: (remembering) (GASPS) * * IRISIS'S MEMORIES: ♪ I'm checking on my friends ♪ * * "Oh, when I start the day..." * * That is not memorising. * * I can't wait to hear you sing that song. * * (GASPS) * * IRIS: (transforms back to herself) (HUMMING) * * AURIANA AND TALIA: (BOTH LAUGH) * * AURIANA, TALIA, AND IRIS:♪ Hey, there * * ♪ The stars are in the sky * * ♪ Like a rocket we can fly * * ♪ We're standing by each other, yeah * * ♪ Hey, there Whatever we do * * MEPHISTO: No, don't sing! * * ♪ We'll make it through * * ♪ No limit where we go ♪ * * (ALL GIGGLE) * * PRAXINA: (GRUNTS) * * AURIANA: Yeah! In your face! * * PRAXINA: (GROANS) * * Attack! * * TALIA: We have to bring out the big magic! * * TALIA: Xeris. * * AURIANA: Volta. * * IRIS: Ephedia. * * ALL: Crystal Luxtra! * * (RUMBLING) * * (MEPHISTO MOANING) * * (GRUNTS) * * PRAXINA: (GRUNTS) Well, don't just stand there. * * MEPHISTO: I really liked being part of a trio. * * AURIANA: The baddies went bye-bye. * * IRIS: Oh, wow! * * So what just happened? * * The last thing I remember is not being able to memorise the lyrics and... * * ALL: The concert! * * (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYS) * * ♪ Oh, when I'm in a fix * * ♪ It's hard to figure out Who's going to tell me where * * ♪ Do I go from here? * * ♪ The girls will show the way * * ♪ My friends are always near They'll come and save the day * * ♪ I can count on them * * ♪ And when we get to three United we will be * * ♪ We're going to have some fun * * ♪ 'Cause we are one * * ♪ We're spreading stars Yeah, the world is ours * * ♪ Hey, we'll take it far * * ♪ We'll be laughing * * ♪ Like a rocket high Here we go, we can fly * * ♪ Take it higher Let's take it higher * * ♪ United we go * * ♪ United we go * * ♪ Let's have a good time * * We are better when together * * We'll be always friends forever * * We rely on one another * * 'Cause we always got each other * * ♪ Here comes the girls, yeah * * ♪ Here comes the girls, yeah * * ♪ Here comes the girls, yeah * * ♪ Here comes the girls * * ♪ BFF Friendship never ends ♪ Категория:Стенограммы Категория:Стенограммы для сезона 1